1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe as well as an electronic apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and the like using the ultrasonic probe.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2002-199494 discloses an ultrasonic probe. In the ultrasonic probe, a cable board and an oscillator unit are accommodated in a hollow portion of a housing. Comb-like lead terminals are formed on a surface of the cable board. Electrodes of the oscillator unit are joined to the lead terminals. The inside of the hollow portion is filled with an adhesive composed of an insulating resin material. The adhesive ensures insulation between the lead terminals and between the electrodes.
JP-A-2002-199494 mentions the insulating property of the adhesive, but makes no mention of the stiffness of the adhesive. Even if the adhesive is in contact with the cable board, deformation of the cable board is unavoidable if the adhesive has greater elasticity than the cable board. It is feared that the cable board may be damaged.